Fan girls must love the discovery channel
by ReiLuvsAllen
Summary: Both naruto and Sasuke have been keeping a little secret from each other. What happenes when a particular jutsu Naruto has developed goes wrong? Does it actually go wrong....or very right?
1. Chapter 1

**Oopsy! Sorry for the people who read the first version of this. I got Naruto's name wrong a couple of times. I have been writing D Gray Man fics so some times I wrote Allen instead. Whatever I've fixed it now.**

Naruto and Sasuke- fan girls must love the discovery channel XD

They had gotten into another fight. Sakura sighed, why did they insist on being rivals? Couldn't they just get on well like Chouji and Shikamaru? Even Ino and herself where rivals for a 'constructive' reason; that being that they both wanted to be noticed by Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke weren't even rivals for a particular reason, as far as Sakura could tell. They just fought over everything. She didn't even know what had started their fight today bit she was totally over it.

"Dudes, I'm leaving in case you just happened to be interested." Sakura yelled out to them

Seeing as she didn't even receive a response; Sakura hung her head before going back to go grow her special mushrooms in her special corner at home.

/////////

"Where'd Sakura go?" Naruto asked as he flopped down on the grass next to his comrade.

"Like hell if I know." The taller boy flicked his eyes over to look at Naruto. He had been watching him for a while now. This was the first time he had looked at him without a shirt on since he had started looking though. It was really quite different. Whereas he used to see an annoying little prick whose muscles were scrawny and underdeveloped; he now saw a bronzed hottie, whose abs looked particularly pleasant glistening with sweat under the sun.

"Sasuke?" he heard jolted out of his reverie.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"Were you even listening to what I was saying?" Naruto whined

Sasuke kept his face impassive as he answered. "Nope." He smirked afterwards seeing the angered flush come into Naruto's cheeks.

"As I was saying..." Naruto huffed crossing his arms. "I asked if you wanted to come get something to eat at my place."

Sasuke blinked surprised. He looked around suspiciously. "You are aware Sakura isn't here aren't you?" he asked. Oh yes, he knew full well the little crush Naruto had on the pink haired girl. He was fully jealous over it too. Even though Sakura had a humongous crush on him, he was... let's just say...not into her.

Naruto just frowned again. He didn't get what Sasuke was implying. "Yes I know she is not here. I was asking you." He said

Sasuke smiled internally, though he was careful not to let Naruto see.

He stood up slowly and started walking away from the grounds on which they had been fighting. Naruto stared after him once more confused, as Sasuke hadn't given him an answer yet. The dark haired boy chucked a smirk over his shoulder.

"Well are we going or not Dobe?" he asked walking away again.

//////////////

"What did you want to eat?" Naruto asked as they entered his small apartment.

"What do you have?" Sasuke replied.

"Ramen." Naruto supplied instantly.

Sasuke looked suspicious. "Are you saying that because you want it or because it's the only article of food you have in the house?"

Naruto shoved a finger in his mouth thinking. "Both." He said grinning.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to get anything else so he just waved Naruto towards the kitchen, asking him to get cooking. Looking around, Sasuke was kind of surprised at how small it was. There was only a small table, a single bed, with a bedside table and a door which must obviously connect to the bathroom. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of something interesting lying on the table. Moving closer to inspect it he saw it was in fact a scroll. The last end was unrolled providing Sasuke with a need to fulfil his curiosity on what it said.

"What's this Naruto?" he asked unwinding it slowly.

Suddenly the paper was grabbed out of his hand. He turned to see Naruto standing beside him. His arms were behind his back covering the scroll and a blush was firmly plastered on his face.

"It's nothing." He denied placing the scroll on the bedside table. He moved quickly and got the two cups of ramen trying to distract Sasuke.

"Here you can have miso pork, and I'll have barbeque pork." He offered one to Sasuke.

They both sat down and started to eat. Sasuke finished his before Naruto and they were left in what he felt was an uncomfortable silence. Naruto let out a big gust of air as he finished his noodles, sighing with content. He loved a good cup of noodles.

"Do you want to have a shower?" Naruto asked innocently. He had seen Sasuke sitting there looking uncomfortable and had guessed that it was because he was still sweaty from their scuffle earlier.

"No thankyou I'll have one later, you have one though." Sasuke said attempting to be polite in the other boys home.

Now Naruto was obviously not versed in the art of entertaining guests as he immediately stood up.

"I'll have a shower then." He decided. He moved to his drawers and pulled out a new pair of clothes. "I won't be a minute." He said looking at Sasuke. Unfortunately he did not see that his guest's eyes were darting towards the scroll once again.

//////////////

"Why did I invite that bastard?" Naruto asked himself leaning his head against the door. Sighing he leaned back again and started to remove his clothes. Lately Naruto had found himself attracted to his peer in the most unusual of ways. Not that he really minded he really had no problem being gay; it wasn't like he could get a girl any way. But it was just so awkward sometimes. Sasuke was really inaccessible, Naruto couldn't figure out a way to get close to the boy.

Starting to run the shower Naruto stepped him after a moment's hesitation. Once in there he leant his head against the wall again letting the water run over him. He really wanted to get closer to Sasuke but how?

Once Naruto was done he dressed in his new clothes and hopped out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure you didn't want a shower?" he yelled out to his team mate.

Not hearing a response Naruto frowned and looked around. Had Sasuke left already? He didn't think he had taken that long in the shower. He paused when he saw a figure on his bed. Moving closer he saw that it was Sasuke sitting there and he had Naruto's scroll in his hands.

"You didn't read that did you?" Naruto demanded an answer rushing over and extracting the paper from the boy's hands.

"Did you make those up?' Sasuke asked sounding a bit in awe.

He had been dying to know what was in there, seeing as Naruto had not let him see. Though he hadn't expected to find Naruto's Jutsu written down like that. There were some that he hadn't even seen Naruto perform before.

Naruto nodded shyly in affirmation.

"Have you tried all of them yet?" was his next question.

"All of them but these two." Naruto told him moving closer to pint the two out. He sat down on the bed next to the Uchiha. The first one he pointed at was some type of transformation jutsu where the user turned into an animal, though it apparently had different degrees. This mean that you could just have the ear's to listen in on conversations rather than to have to change your whole appearance to do it. Sasuke was impressed.

"What about the other one?" Sasuke asked pointing at it, when Naruto offered no explanation.

"I don't know yet." Sasuke stared at him.

"How can you not know?" Sasuke asked. "You made it up didn't you."

"Kind of." Naruto said hanging his head. "The Kyuubi helped."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he had heard about the Kyuubi and how it was in Naruto's body. He didn't know the boy could converse with it however. Though this didn't really change Sasuke's situation much, he still had the hots for him.

"Can you show me the first one?" Sasuke asked trying to get off the subject of Naruto's inner demon.

Naruto grinned at him. "Really? Do you want me to try it by myself or both of us?" he seemed excited at this new activity.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. "How about you try it and then if nothing goes wrong I will to."

Naruto thought this was a fair deal, and so he held out his hand to shake on it.

After Sasuke reluctantly participated in this cliché gesture Naruto distanced himself. He stood in the middle of the room and slowly steadied his breathing. Slowly he moved forming the hand signs required for his jutsu. After a moment a puff of smoke surrounded his body and left in Naruto's place was a small fox. Sasuke gasped, it was adorable.

The fox sniffed around testing out its new senses, and then hopped up onto the bed and gave out a strange barking noise. Sasuke took this to be a good sign and so decided to try his luck. Soon enough there was another little fox running around. It was much more exciting than Sasuke had originally thought it would be. His heart beat three times faster, and all is senses were so much sharper.

Speeding around the room on all four legs Sasuke was brought to a stand still, when all of a sudden he smelt the most intoxicating aroma. Searching and sniffing he moved ever closer to his friend. It was Naruto giving out the scent, and Sasuke would be damned if it wasn't the best, and most arousing, thing he had ever smelt.

Fuck! He though, and he whined in his fox form. Rapidly he tried to switch out of the fox form before he did something extreme. He sighed in relief once he felt his feet standing alone, and his hands no longer on the floor. After a moment though, he was disturbed to find that he could still smell Naruto as clearly as he had done before.

A poof next to him, and he turned to see Naruto had also attempted to transform. Attempted, and apparently failed. Naruto, though he still looked like his human self, now sported a bushy tail, and some fine ears.

The boys stared at each other. Judging from each others reaction they both gathered they had the same problem.

"How the fuck are we supposed to fix this?" Sasuke shouted.

"I don't know." Naruto whimpered, he wasn't really that happy about this either.

Sasuke was seriously worried now, the scent was overwhelming. It was unfortunate (or perhaps fortunate) that it was at that moment Sasuke noticed that neither of them was wearing their clothes any more. The fuck! He though. That was his last comprehendible thought before he attacked.

Without a second though he pounced on the smaller ninja manoeuvring him so he was on Naruto's back.

"What are you doing teme?" Naruto demanded.

This was a troubling position for Naruto as he had also smelt something from Sasuke that was pretty evocative, and he was pretty sure he was already hard. He hoped Sasuke hadn't seen.

Without actually speaking a word Sasuke growled, and rammed his erect member straight into Naruto's ass. Naruto yowled loudly; there hadn't even been any preparation. As Sasuke began to rut shamelessly into him however, Naruto lost sight of everything including the pain.

Shifting so he was steady on all four limbs Naruto felt Sasuke place his hands on his shoulders to steady himself. Leaning down Sasuke bit the back of Naruto's neck making him arch more. Sasuke pulled out until only the head of his cock was left in and pushed straight into Naruto as he arched again.

"Nahhh..." Naruto cried as he felt Sasuke hit something which made him tighten in pleasure. Sasuke also noticed this. So next time he thrust he made sure to do it hard and fast, all the while placing a hand on Naruto's lower back so he would be forced to arch his back. This gave him the perfect angle at which to hit that spot.

Sasuke panted, and leaned harder against Naruto's back both his arms preoccupied. He continued to thrust wildly into Naruto as they both cried out and he brought his other hand down to stroke and pull at Naruto's own member.

"Ah...Fuck!" Naruto" panted as they both came closer.

Sasuke really began to go at it now. Naruto was tightening around him, and it was driving him into even more of a frenzy. Panting hard Sasuke squeezed his hand around Naruto even harder. Naruto was about to release and they both new it so Sasuke pulled out as far as he could go without actually leaving Naruto's hole, and thrust. Naruto pushed back against Sasuke as well so when Sasuke hit his prostate once again, the pressure caused him to explode all over the floor and his stomach. As Naruto came he squeezed against Sasuke making the bigger boy give a groan before releasing himself.

Together they flopped straight onto the floor Sasuke still inside, and both of them purring. Sasuke was grinning with satisfaction and pulled Naruto closer against his chest. Naruto however was blushing fiercely in embarrassment.

"Sa-Sasuke..." he stuttered. "What just happened?"

"I think you know already." Sasuke said chuckling. The movement that came with this chuckling brought on some interesting sensations in the most interesting places Naruto noted. He ignored that for now however.

"But...but." He couldn't find anything to say.

Sasuke just sighed, better to get it over and done with. "Look I really like you so I don't regret what we just did. Got it?"

Naruto just nodded against his chest. "I kind of like you too." He said smiling.

They both laughed a little, it was very convenient for them not to have to do that whole embarrassing confession thing that they have in movies.

Sasuke groaned though. "Hey Naruto..."

"Yeah."

"Since I'm already in there...."

Naruto figured out what the boy was getting at seeing as the smell had once again pervaded the air.

"Okay." He said immediately.

There were definitely some advantages to messing up this jutsu.

//////////////////

**Rei; "The end............"**

**Sasuke; "..."**

**Naruto; "..."**

**Rei; "..."**

**Sasuke; "..."**

**Naruto; "...that was kind of hot."**

**Sasuke; "..."**


	2. Chapter 2

_No owny Naruto. Belongs to Kishimoto. Okey dokey? I didn't plan on writing this but I got bored and tried to find something to do….this was it._

**Fan girls must love the discovery channel 2**

Naruto sighed as he moved down the street. What the fuck had happened last night? Had what he thought happened, really happened?

Fuck yeah it had! He hung his head in shame, and embarrassment. Stupid Sasuke. Why did the Teme have to go and do that? He shook his head and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"In case you had missed the memo…." Naruto began talking to himself manically. "Last night Sasuke and I randomly fucked the hell out of each other. Might I add that this was after we had both performed a mysterious new jutsu I created and turned into half human and half animal people? Oh…..and did I forget to mention that I kind of liked it…a lot."

Upon hearing a snap coming from behind him, Naruto stopped talking abruptly and he turned around swiftly. Oh…fuck no!

"Hi, Naruto couldn't help but to over hear your little speech just then. Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto shivered as he was met by the sight of one of his friends standing there and smiling while an

other just about had his jaw hanging down to his feet.

"Umm…Hi Kiba, Hinata." Naruto started laughing rubbing his head and blushing. "You didn't hear any of that right?"

All of a sudden Hinata, the one who had spoken originally, grinned in a fan-girl induced mania.

"Where did Hinata go and what did you do with her?" Kiba snapped angrily as he took the girl by the shoulders and began shaking her.

"What the hell? I didn't do anything" Naruto complained.

"Hinata, Hinata…" Kiba chanted trying to knock the girl from her otaku state. This method was definitely not working. Naruto however took this opportunity to escape and fled like the grim reaper himself was on his tail.

-/

"TSUNADE, BAA-CHAN!"

The big breasted women leant her head on her hands in despair. As much as she loved Naruto, like a son or little brother; it was a bit much to have him calling on her this early in the morning when she had a hangover. She had wayyyyyy, too much sake last night. Why had she not listened to Shizune when she had the chance?

"-Are you listening to me, old lady?" Naruto screamed as he entered the room.

"You know Naruto sometimes your ability to annoy is seriously annoying." She said looking up briefly.

Naruto just gave you a blank stare. "Have you got a hangover again today? You're grammar is kind of weird."

"Just tell me what the fuck you want Naruto." Tsunade said tiredly.

Naruto blushed. "Well, um…the thing is…"

She arched an eyebrow delicately. If Naruto was being backward, about coming forward, something must definitely be wrong.

"Out with it Naruto." she demanded firmly.

"Well the thing is…"

"NARUTO!"

"-Me and Sasuke had sex….."

….

…

…

"WHAT THE SHIT!"

Naruto just blushed and went to grow mushrooms in the corner.

-/

"Naruto…Naruto….NARUTO."

Tsunade's eyebrows ticked as she watched the boy stick to his corner intently. Naruto had remained in that corner for most of the morning and had refused to come out of it, or even to explain himself.

"Naruto if you want me to help you better come out from there." She was really getting fed up with this. She wanted to know the juicy details for herself.

"Baa-Chan…." Naruto began quietly. Tsunade pretended to keep working quietly at her desk though in reality she was listening to Naruto.

"You aren't angry are you?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed and put away her work. She got up and moved towards her couch, gesturing for Naruto to come and join her. As soon as he sat down next to her she put her arm around him.

"Why would I be angry Naruto?" she asked gently.

"Because…I had sex with Sasuke" Naruto said slowly as it was the obvious answer.

"Did you want to have sex with him?" She asked

"Well…no." Naruto said with deliberation upon thinking on it.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER?" She screamed at him. "Shizune…go and get me Sasuke Uchiha. Now!"

"Baa-Chan?" Naruto seemed to be confused about her anger.

"Okay Naruto do you want to tell me what happened?" She returned to the gentle, motherly side of her nature as she turned back to him.

"Um… well I kind of invited over and we were well doing these jutsu and then …poof!"

Tsunade gave him a blank stare. "You do know that I have no idea what you mean by all that don't you?"

"It's kind of hard to explain though."

The women sighed amazed at her own patience. She resolved that they would just sit in silence until Sasuke came to get a full explanation. Naruto was just hopeless when it came to some things and explaining was one of these things.

Again, she sighed, she really needed a painkiller right now.

-/

Sasuke shot up in bed sharply, panting and looking around frantically. Holy shit but he hoped what had happened last night, hadn't happened. God, but he was so confused. He looked around and shook his head. Definitely Naruto's apartment…..definitely Naruto's bed…..most definitely Naruto's underwear hanging on that chest of drawers. Sasuke groaned and held his hands to his head. This was too much to handle.

"Stupid Dobe!" he yelled.

Sasuke slowly got up and stood grinning as he did so. At least he wouldn't be the one with the limp today.

Moving towards the bathroom Sasuke started the shower, waiting for the shower to warm up before jumping in. He sighed as the refreshing water spilled over him. He glanced down at his body and was a bit shocked to discover that he still had an extra appendage. He banged his head on the tiles and slumped down to sit on the floor.

"Uchiha-" Sasuke cocked his head a little hearing someone, definitely a woman, calling his name. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke groaned and returned to banging his head on the tiled walls of his shower and turned the hot water up some more.

"Sasuke Uchiha….I have it on good authority that you are still in that house so get out here right now or I am coming in after you. The Hokage has ordered me to come and collect you personally."

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

Naruto must have gone and blabbed to the stupid women or something. Sasuke was in a word….stuffed. Deciding that either way he would be refusing to go to that demon's lair he stayed in his shower and once again turned up the hot water.

"That's it I'm coming in," he heard a voice call out form his doorway, which now appeared to be open. Naruto must not have locked it before he left. Trust Naruto to do something like that.

"Sasuke." Stupid women can't she hear that the shower is running, Sasuke thought.

Obviously not, was the correct response as when just after he had stood up again, he heard a faint 'Oh my' before he heard his bathroom door slamming. Serves the stupid women right Sasuke thought, snorting.

-/

In the end Sasuke was forcefully dragged to the hokage's office; only after Shizune had managed to get him into some clothes though.

"Took you long enough." Tsunade grumbled as Sasuke slumped angrily onto the couch.

"Well we had some issues when I arrived." Shizune said blushing and coughing into her hand.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked a little curious.

"I'd rather not say." Shizune blushed more furiously before leaving so Tsunade could get down to business. This didn't sound like a matter that she was needed for. It was more private than mission related, and seeing what had already happened she would rather keep her hands off.

"Now, , can you please explain to me just what happened last night?" the Hokage asked him; trying to sound calm even though she currently was under the belief that this boy had raped the annoying, but fondly regarded, boy. Who was currently trying to edge of the couch and away from the other boy sitting next to him.

Sasuke blanched at the question. "Hasn't Naruto already told you?" he asked paling.

"Well….not exactly." Tsunade gave Naruto a disapproving look. "Just go over your version of events in any case; I'm aware of the basics."

"Um…" Sasuke was reluctant to speak because to everyone involved this was incredibly awkward… "Well I was over at Naruto's house last night and he had made these new jutsu some with the Kyuubi's help….and anyway, we both kind of ended up using one of them. Needless to say the result was not good."

Sasuke turned his head away just thinking about what had transpired. Tsunade gave him a blank stare.

"….No it is not bloody well 'needless to say'. I still have absolutely no clue what happened aside from the fact you used some damn jutsu; you fucked each other; and Naruto came running to me this morning. So I kind of think you raped him now."

Both the boys stared at her in astonishment.

"Okay…." Sasuke decided to elaborate on the story before both he and Naruto were killed in elaborate and sadistic ways. "Well we kind of got turned foxes because of the jutsu. Before evolving into half-human, half-animal type things when we tried to dispel the jutsu. Then I smelt something weird and I began to feel really hot. Naruto smelt really good and the next thing that you know we were…um…going at it."

Tsunade looked at him. "You turned into animals?"

"Then half animals," Naruto spoke up at last

"You turned into half animals?"

"Only for a while." Naruto added swiftly. "I woke up this morning and they were gone. The tail and ears I mean."

Sasuke jumped up and stared at the boy. Tsunade and Naruto watched his actions in fascination.

"No fucking way!" Sasuke exclaimed before puffing his cheeks out. "That is _so_ not fair!"

"Are you saying that you still have of your animal features?" Tsunade asked inquisitively.

"Um…well yeah." Sasuke said. "Didn't Shizune tell you?"

"How would Shizune know?"

"She burst in on me in the shower this morning" Sasuke said blushing for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

Damn it Shizune, you better have gotten photos, Tsunade thought to herself. "Can you show us?" she asked him kindly. She had decided that it more than likely wasn't rape by now so she was trying to be a tad bit nicer to the suffering boy.

Sasuke hung his head. He really didn't want to show them, but he knew that Tsunade would probably rip his clothes off him to see if he didn't. So instead of submitting himself to that torture he lowered he back of his pants a little to reveal his slim tail.

/

Naruto widened his eyes a little as he sat observing Sasuke's actions. Although he knew that the boy probably wouldn't dack himself in front of an old lady it was still a bit confronting. At the same time Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off the dark-haired boy. The slow reveal of Sasuke's hipbones was a bit much though; and when that tail started to reveal itself Naruto had to bite back an audible moan. Memories from the night before came flashing back to him, and he'd been damned if he didn't admit it turned him on at least a little

"Why do you still have your tail when mine is gone, and if you have your tail why don't you have the ears anymore?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't know." Sasuke grated out both angry and annoyed that Naruto was right and it was only Sasuke that had them.

"I think I'd like to do some medical checks on you before we go any further." Tsunade informed them before moving off her seat to go out and summon her advisors and assistants.

"Stay here" she added as she shut the door after herself.

Both boys were left in an awkward silence as they sat on the couch, neither knowing what to say.

"….so" Naruto was the first one to speak, as is usually the case.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

There was another brief, awkward silence before the black haired ninja snapped.

"Why did you go and tell the Hokage about _it_ before talking to me?" he asked a bit sadly.

"Um…" Naruto didn't know exactly what to say. "Well I didn't think you would want to talk about it." he said hesitantly.

Sasuke turned to him and shuffled a bit closer on the couch. "Of course I wanted to talk about it. Don't you remember what we said last night?"

Naruto looked confused for a little bit. They had gone a surprising amount of rounds last night and he couldn't exactly remember when he actually had to get a chance to get more than at least two words out.

"What did we say?" Naruto asked quietly

Sasuke looked at him in confusion then smirked; he must have fucked him so hard he didn't even remember a little conversation.

"Well," he started "First we agreed that we didn't regret what we had done." he moved closer to Naruto who nodded to accept that comment. "Then…we kind of admitted that we liked each other more then a bit."

Naruto nodded again his eyelids slipping down to half mast. He knew that at least part of that was true, he did really like Sasuke. As in _like,_ like. Sasuke moved yet again closer to the other boy and Naruto leant closer in response.

"Then…since I was already in we decided to do it again…and again…and-" he didn't get a chance to continue as Naruto flipped over so he was straddling the raven. Said raven smirked before his lips became preoccupied with something else.

As the Uchiha talked Naruto had been getting steadily hotter and hotter, remembering what had happened the night before. He was aware of the decreasing amount of space between the two of them, and when Sasuke came close enough he decided to stuff it and jumped on the lucky boy.

Kissing Sasuke he decided had to be like, the best thing ever. Not only was Sasuke great at it but the boy smelt just as good as he had the night before. Sasuke was having just as much fun as he discovered what his new appendage could do. His tail moved to trail up the front of the blond's shirt, slipping under the material. Multi-tasking he also slipped his hand around to Naruto's back and grasped the boy's backside. In response Naruto rolled down onto his friend's arousal, causing them both to moan. Lips caressing Sasuke decided to become more dominant and licked Naruto's lips making his gasp. The dark haired boy then took this opportunity to flick his tongue inside. Stroking the inside of his mouth Sasuke noticed that Naruto was becoming distracted by the motion so he gripped his but harder still and ground it down on himself.

"Sa-asuke" Naruto gasped as he did so. Grabbing the Uchiha's hair between his fingers he brought him back down to his lips and turned his head sideways to deepen the kiss.

"What exactly is happening here?"

/

As soon as Tsunade left the room she headed straight around the bend of the corridor and into Shizune's office.

"Can you get Sakura here immediately and Kakashi as well" it was an order not a request.

"Um…Miss Tsunade if its not too forward of me can you tell me what's going on?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade gave an exhausted sigh and just waved her off. "Just get those two first so I can explain it all at once."

Soon there were four people standing outside the Hokage's building and Tsunade was issuing more orders. The team 7 leader Kakashi was sent to retrieve the scroll that was the cause of their problems from Naruto's house. Sakura was sent to get some equipment from the hospital and this left Shizune and Tsunade to head back up to the office to wait.

"What exactly is happening here?" Tsunade asked as soon as she entered her office. She glared at the two boys who were currently making out on her couch ignoring her question.

"I asked what was happening here" Tsunade growled moving forward and attempting to pull Naruto off from Sasuke.

As soon as the boys were separated from each other though Naruto started to whimper and stretched his arms out trying to reach Sasuke; while Sasuke was snarling and growling at Tsunade.

The Hokage and her assistant exchanged 'WTF? 'Looks before she released the boy in her hold. Naruto immediately scrambled back to the growling boy and was embraced tightly. Sasuke glared at the women before turning his attention to the boy in his arms and they started making out all over again.

"Fine." Tsunade grunted and walked over to her desk. "But no having sex in my office." she threw back over her shoulder.

"This is kind of awkward. "Shizune commented walking across the room from the boys to stand behind her master.

"No shit." Was all the reply she got.

They didn't have to wait long before Kakashi returned from Naruto's apartment. He jumped in through the window as per usual and was fortunate not to notice the two boys going at it as he addressed the women.

"I got the scroll as you requested." he said handing the scroll to the women. "However can I ask who Naruto had sex with?"

Both women had different responses; Shizune was giving a look asking how he knew Naruto had done something like that; while Tsunade just quierked an eyebrow and waved a hand towards the back of her office. Kakashi turned his head and finally saw his two male students going at it. Sasuke licking and nipping at Naruto's throat while Naruto had his head thrown back and was still rolling his hips into Sasuke's.

"You don't look surprised." Tsunade noted as the Jounin turned back to face her.

"I'm not." Kakashi shrugged. "They had so mych sexual tension between each other I was surpised they lasted till now."

"Um how did you know that they had already done it?" Shizune asked a bit embarrassed.

"Let's just say they didn't clean up very well." Kakashi laughed

The woman blanched while Tsunade chuckled. "Shizune can you go and send somebody we don't like to clean the mess for them? Like Ebisu for example?"

Tsunade laughed evilly while her minion went to follow out her orders.

"So how did they get like this?" Kakashi asked while observing the pair (being the pervert he was).

"I don't exactly know but I intend to find out. Can you hold Sasuke down while I examine Naruto?"

"Why Naruto?"

"He seems to be the submissive one" she said smirking.

/

Naruto was vaguely aware of people speaking around them but all he was focused on at the moment was the smell Sasuke was exuding and grinding their erections together. Aside from the moans and gasps he was emitting Naruto realised he had began to purr a little as well. Sasuke seemed to enjoy this reaction and was rubbing his hands on the inside of Naruto's pants against the to say when they were unhappy when they were once again interrupted. Naruto's was pulled abruptly off the couch and the other boy and was drawn into another room.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked around dumbly

He heard a sigh. "Sasuke's not here okay. I just need to examine you for a minute."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks. "Tsunade Baa-chan." he whined.

"You want to get better don't you?" she asked him

No comment was made to this. Naruto wasn't sure whether he did. They only down side of this seemed to be that….well; there _was_ no down side really. He had been a bit shocked at first but now that he had thought about it more. He wasn't actually that upset.

Tsunade obviously didn't wait for a response as she had already pulled out a number of pieces of medical equipment and was already examining him.

From the growls and snarling they were hearing through the wall it was apparent that Sasuke wanted his companion back and as soon as possible.

"It seems Sasuke is having a harder time controlling himself then you are." The Hokage observed. "I think it might have something to do with the Kyuubi. Your hormone levels are abnormally high. But yours are usually higher than a human anyway. It seems you are able to adapt to these changes better because of the effect Kyuubi has on your body."

Naruto though being able to think clearer now still gave her a blank look. "So basically because I have Kyuubi I'm already more of animal." he said

"Kind of." she said and then seeing he didn't understand sweat dropped. "Just take my word for it."

At that moment Sakura came in and handed Tsunade a piece of equipment that looked strangely like a dog collar.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

Naruto just shrugged. Telling Sakura the real reason would not be smart as she had the hugest fan girl crush on Sasuke.

"Naruto this is a type of chakra compressor. It will help stop the need to…."Tsunade gave Sakura a quick look and leaned to whisper in Naruto's ear "…do what you were doing in my office."

"Why would it help with that?" Naruto asked looking confused

"Because it is not just the hormones that the jutsu released but chakra, these two combined together effectively make you like a fox in heat" she continued in his ear.

"Heat?" he asked quietly.

"Mating season." Tsunade smirked at the horrified look on the boys face.

"Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked. "What's happening?"

"Oh, its nothing." the women laughed.

"Yeah nothing." Naruto muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"Naru….." a whine came from the adjacent room and Tsunade frowned.

"Was that Sasuke?" Sakura asked starting to smile.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Tsunade asked.

Of course she was ignored as the love struck girl moved and opened the door heading to the Hokage's office. Naruto and Tsunade followed quickly trying to prevent her from seeing Sasuke in the state he was in.

They failed as soon as the girl opened the office door. Immediately after the door opened a black haired blur came shooting out and she was almost bowled over. The group stared in shock as the normally stoic boy went and glomped his rival. Both boys started purring at once as they rubbed their faces over each other.

"Sorry Tsunade-Hime I figured I was safe to release him as I sealed the door from the inside." Kakashi apologised (though it wasn't particularly sincere as he has a big smirk glued onto his face).

"What? Naruto get off Sasuke right now?" the pink haired kunoichi yelled.

Everyone else sweat dropped, Sasuke was the one on top.

Sakura seemed to realise something at that moment. "Why does Sasuke have a tail?"

Kakashi nodded "I was kind of wondering about that as well."

Leading them into the office Tsunade went and sat at her desk to explain while the others made themselves comfortable.

Tsunade glanced up at them and sighed. "Will someone go back and bring those two boys here? I think it would be best if we didn't leave them unsupervised at the moment."

Kakashi nodded and left the room briefly. When he returned he was dragging each of the boys by their ankles, as they continued to embrace and rub against each other.

Sakura grimaced looking at the two of them but decided it would be more prudent to wait for an explanation first before going ape-shit on the blonde.

After giving them a summation of the situation Tsunade reached out to collect the discarded scroll. Perusing it quickly her eyes widened and she beckoned Kakashi to come closer and look.

"Did you know he was doing this?" she asked gesturing to a particular few jutsu. "He's obviously been trying to hide his intelligence from us."

"Naruto?" Sakura laughed glancing towards the pair on the floor. "You have to be kidding. You could measure his intelligence with a teaspoon."

Tsunade frowned at the girl while Kakashi gave her a withering look. "If you keep evaluating people by how they look, the same thing could be said of you" he informed her.

"Well in any case what can we do about the situation?" Shizune asked.

"As a temporary measure they'll both be wearing the chakra compression collars. In the mean time the rest of us will be trying to create a solution to dispel the jutsu."

"We can't leave them with each other!" Sakura complained.

She moved and tried to separate the two of them grabbing Naruto by the shoulder and lifting him up. As soon as they were torn apart Sasuke glared at the girl and started hissing.

"Let him go!" he glared at the group.

Sakura just stepped back out of his way pulling Naruto with her. "Snap out of it Sasuke! You don't even like Naruto."

"How the hell would you know who I like and dislike?" he sneered "Its got nothing to do with you at all."

Sakura grimaced and tightened her hand arounf Naruto's wrist, making him cry out in pain and distress.

"Sakura that's enough of this nonsense. Let go of Naruto or else I'll be forced to make you absence yourself from the room." Tsunade barked out at her.

At that moment Shizune came back in with the collar's for the boys. As Sakura let go of Naruto Shizune snapped the first one around his neck.

"What's that?" Sasuke growled, still irritated that Naruto was not touching him. Even though they had managed to the pink bitch off him.

"Just something that will help get people off your backs." Tsunade told him a half truth.

Shizune passed him his collar, and he observed it suspiciously before deciding it looked harmless enough.

/

The two young ninja walked down the street, and heaved a sigh of relief at having escaped the Hokage tower. The blond was busy itching at his collar with one hand while the other was occupied by another's. Though they had the collars on they still liked each other; it just meant that Sasuke wasn't constantly trying to sex Naruto up. Though he still wanted to, he could just control it now.

"You don't agree with Sakura do you?" Naruto asked hesitantly his face turned away so he wouldn't have to face his friend.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke responded grimacing, that bitch had said entirely too much in his opinion. He wasn't even listening to half of it.

"That you didn't like me, and you wouldn't want to be near me if you weren't being influenced." Naruto murmered to the ground.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and pulled at Naruto's hand. Naruto looked up in surprise only to be met with the intense gaze of Sasuke bearing down on him.

"That bitch doesn't know what she's talking about." Sasuke commented before tugging Naruto right up close against his body. "I know exactly who I like…and who I don't." he stopped once again to look Naruto up and down his eyes lingering on particular parts of his anatomy. "….And I definitely like you." he whispered.

Naruto blushed and moved a little closer (if that was possible) allowing Sasuke's free hand to come and wrap around his waist. He looked up with smouldering eyes.

"Well you'll just have to prove it won't you." he whispered back.

They both smirked before Naruto was promptly swung over a shoulder and Sasuke sprinted off to his house.

/

**Rei; "Chapter…..so loooong."**

**Sasuke; "I've seen longer."**

**Rei; "I don't care, desn't stop me from complaining…..wait….does that mean you read fan fiction?"**

**Sasuke; "No!"**

**Rei; "Really?"**

**Sasuke; "NO!"**

**Naruto; "He's lying, I checked his computer history. A lot of d gray man yaoi fanfics."**

**Rei; "Really?"**

**Sasuke; "NO!"**

**Rei; "Really?"**

**Sasuke; "For the last fucking time….NO!"**

**Rei; "I write that type of fan fiction. I could give you some."**

**Sasuke; "Really?"**


End file.
